Solarrion
Solarrion was the merged tribe from Survivor: Cagayan. With four members of each original tribe, each castaway relied on the bonds the switch brought. Constant flipping, mistrust and idol plays proved a dramatic end to a season that was originally plagued with predictability. Their tribe colour was black. Members *Axel, the self proclaimed dumb jock who first competed on Survivor: Panama, he has faced cluelessly followed his allies until the majority of his own turned on him. *Caroline, labelled as a strong woman by many of her friends and enemies who competed on Survivor: China. *Catherine, a brain for her high IQ and exceptional school reports who originally competed on Survivor: Panama. *Danielle, the proud Catholic lingerie model from Scotland who took a false start in Survivor: The Australian Outback when an idol was played against her. *Grayson, a brawn during Survivor: Palau where he was a huge contributor in allowing the dominant Koror tribe to win immunity challenges. *Johanna, who competed originally on Survivor: The Australian Outback and has shown she has strong mental willpower to overcome difficult situations. *Katrina, a brain for her intelligence, both book smarts and emotional intelligence who originally competed on Survivor: Panama. *Liam, a young sportsman who first competed on Survivor: Panama and has usually been in an alliance of like minded alpha male types. *Lora, after her first appearance during Survivor: Palau, she proved herself as a player who is easily adaptable to her situation. *Tison, who originally competed on Survivor: Panama and is a brain for his street smarts that is often overlooked compared to his book smarts. *Virgil, a strong player who was in the minority alliance of Survivor: Redemption Island who was eliminated for having too many relations to the jury. *Xenia, the vixen of Survivor: Palau where her kind and soft features contrast her hardcore and villainous style of gameplay. Tribe History On Day 22, the Aparri and Solana tribes merged with twelve castaways. Each of the three original tribes was represented by four members at the merge. Grayson, Johanna, Virgil and Caroline from the original Brawn tribe continued to align and were joined by Xenia, who was friends with Johanna, Virgil and Caroline on the second iteration of Aparri. On the opposite tribe, Lora, Katrina, Tison and Catherine from the original Brains tribe continued to align and were joined by Axel, who wanted to be on a group of five instead of sixth with the Brawn. With Axel and Xenia splitting from the Beauty, this left Danielle and Liam on the outs. At the first individual immunity challenge, Axel and Danielle won. With Danielle safe, the Brawn and Xenia voted for Liam, the Brains and Axel voted for Caroline which left Danielle and Liam alone to vote for Lora. This left a tie between Liam and Caroline, 5-5-2 which caused a revote. The Brawn Alliance still voted for Liam but Danielle switched her vote to Caroline, making her the first member of the jury. Grayson, although close with the Brawn tribe, felt that the alliance was a sinking ship and flipped to his post-switch Solana members, which was in essence the Brain and Beauty. Katrina and Lora, angered by him joining the alliance, flipped to the post-switch Appari members. Catherine and Tison told Grayson and the rest of the alliance they knew Katrina had a Hidden Immunity Idol and Grayson shared to the group that Johanna also had one. The Solana group had a one person majority and wanted to strike against Johanna. However, at tribal council, they got cold feet and decided instead to split the votes between Katrina and Johanna. At tribal, despite their 3-3 split, the post-switch Aparri alliance voted out Catherine by putting all 5 votes to her. The Solana alliance told Xenia that she was currently the fifth person on an alliance of five and the original Solana members promised her behind the scenes with a Final Three deal. The group of six decided to vote for Virgil. However, Grayson told Danielle and Liam that Axel was trying to turn on the alliance and the trio voted for Axel just in case. At tribal, the Brawn Alliance voted for Grayson but he played an idol. Johanna realised that Virgil was the target of the Solana Alliance and played her idol on him. With the only votes that counted that night, Axel was blindsided by his own alliance. Lora, Tison and Katrina thought it would be great to make an under the radar alliance of whatever was left of the Brains to try and overcome the dominating Brawn and Beauty. They also brought in Xenia and Grayson, who they saw as crucial swings. The alliance of five agreed to vote for Liam. However, Grayson flipped on the alliance, told the rest of the tribe about the secret alliance and was able to blindside Tison. The alliance of three girls were now on the outs, but had power in Katrina's idol. The girls pretended to be helpless and at tribal council, the majority voted for Katrina. However, she played her idol and with the trio's votes, Danielle was made the fifth member of the jury. Realising the three girls had power, Johanna approached them and wanted to make an all girls alliance. For the time being, they agreed and with control, voted out Liam. Grayson and Virgil were on the outs of the tribe, but still had a good relationship with Johanna. The three aligned with each other and needed a fourth to have a majority. Johanna wanted to take Xenia to the end, seeing her as a flipper who wouldn't win at the Final Tribal Council. Akin to big moves, Xenia agreed and gave the alliance control over Katrina and Lora. Angered by her betrayal, the girls openly spoke about wanting to get rid of Xenia. However, this was for nothing because they were powerless and Katrina was eliminated. Xenia and Grayson, who were notorious at this time for flipping, decided they would join forces and try and change the game. They talked to Lora in the hopes of breaking the alliance of Johanna and Virgil, which was dominating. She didn't take the bait, told the pair and with their help, finally ended Xenia's game. Johanna and Virgil were excited that they were so close to getting to the end of the Final Tribal Council and just had to decide between Lora or Grayson to take to the end. Grayson won the final individual immunity challenge and guaranteed his spot at the end. Virgil and Johanna thought it was easy to get rid of Lora, but Lora and Grayson had plans of their own. They wanted to get rid of Virgil and tried to convince Johanna of this. Not wanting the possibility of being eliminated a third time due to a tie, Johanna was scared and flipped. Virgil was voted out and became the final member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, the jury felt all finalists were flawed in some retrospect. Johanna had a strong hold on the game, especially during the merge but many felt she and Virgil didn't make big enough moves because she sat comfortably in the majority for so long. Lora was appreciated by the Brains alliance because she tried to flip the game whilst others opposed, saying that she only made that move and then followed the crowd. Grayson won the most immunities of the season and flipped at the alleged right times, but voted inconsistently with others. In the end, Johanna's weak gameplay was awarded no jury votes, Lora's solid move to flip was awarded three jury votes by the Brains tribe but Grayson earned six jury votes from everyone else and the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Cagayan Tribes